The Legend of Us
by parkermonroe
Summary: Not all legends are made from adventures. Follow a series of character children through their every day legends, follow what they overcome and fail to overcome until they graduate and in doing so become something like legends, if only to each other.


**The Legend of Us**

Featuring!

The children of

Luna Lovegood

and

Dudley Dursley

Also Appearing!

The children of

Harry Potter

Various Weasley's

Neville Longbottom

Terry Boot

Draco Malfoy

and some others.

A story about childhood friendship, overcoming stigmas and becoming better for it. Centers around Warren Maddox Dursley, Aramis Henri Dumas(Luna's son) as well as Dion and Demetrius Alexandrina (OC's). Various other children will appear, linger and disappear throughout the course of the story.

- H/P -

"What's your name?"

It was a question that was, in a bizarre way, both welcomed and exceedingly irritating. It was welcomed because Warren, that was the name he supplied his inquisitor, had yet to make any friends despite having lived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost two full weeks now. It was exceedingly irritating because the boy asking it was a lanky youth with a tumble of lazy brown curls who happened to have been occupying the bed on his right for the past two weeks. And it seemed as though he should have learned his name by now.

"Warren huh?" The boy replied. He seemed to wait a moment, and Warren wondered if it was his turn to say anything. But the boy promptly cleared up the uncomfortable silence by shaking his head. "No. I don't like that."

It was said with a curious sort of two-sided arrogance. He seemed to take for granted the fact that his opinion was of any value to Warren but put forward that opinion with a benevolent grin that lacked all concievable elements of malice or cruelty. He merely had an opinion, and felt that Warren should know. Faced with this and the very nature of the boys comment Warren found himself completely incapable of forming a response. The boy took this as his go-ahead and continued to speak.

"I'm Aramis." He said conversationally.

"I know." Warren replied hollowly, perplexed that this should be his first real conversation with his dorm mate.

"Aramis Henri Dumas. I'm going to be rich someday." The future millionaire regarded Warren with breezey and lethargic confidence behind his statements. He was a boy of no particularly remarkable feature besides a large, dagger-like nose that over-shadowed his mild jaw line and unspectacular cheekbones and claimed its position as the unopposed focal point of his face. His eyes were an unspectacular shade of muddy brown and seemed to linger at half-mast as though he were about to slip into sleep any moment. Warren, however, was far to intelligent to miss that gleam in those eyes that betrayed not only an active brain but relentless stores of energy that could be called on when needed and restrained when that was required. It was the first of many times that he would, at once, like Aramis Dumas and dislike him so intensely it was almost a physical discomfort.

"I see." Was all he could think to say. Aramis Dumas, for his part, seemed to take that as a suitable response and merely nodded to himself, apparently deep in thought for this moment. Warren wondered if this signaled the end of their conversation, and why Aramis had even started talking in the first place if that's all he really wanted to say to him, when the door to their dormitory burst open and two boys rolled into the room, heads over heels and giggling like madmen.

"Dion! Demetrius! This is Warren!" Aramis, snapped momentarily out of his lethargy, sat up as the two boys righted themselves and looked over with four identical dark blue eyes bearing identical glimmers of half-developed curiosity.

The twins, he had no inkling as to which was which so resolved to lump them into one unit henceforth known as 'the twins', were of some sort of mixed mediterranean stock. They were short, broad boys crowned with mops of blue-black curls, prided themselves on their insidious trouble-making and were identical down to the last freckle on their straight, chiseled noses. Beautiful children in ways that both Warren and Aramis were not they sported light, olive skin; high cheekbones; wide, expressive mouths and thick lashes framing their navy eyes. After a moment they cracked out in grins and one of them slapped the other on the shoulder.

"He's the one!"

"The one Dark is mad for?"

"That's the one! The 'natural genius'."

The two boys laughed together and helped each other stand as Aramis leaned back onto his bed and grinned. The three of them seemed to be sharing some private joke, they were grinning so widely and Warren had a sinking sensation when he realized that it was most likely at his expense. It must have shown in his face because one of the dual entity that was the twins looked over at him and softened an inch.

"Hey, it's nothing to look so smacked about. Good really, if you disregard these doorknobs. I'll never know what the Hat was thinking, putting them in Ravenclaw." He said, trying his best to sound sympathetic, though his brother started tickling him in the ribs halfway through his would-be assurances.

"Oh Deme!" The other, evidently Dion, grinned as he continued to assault his brother. "Are you embarrassed by your brothers?"

Demetrius tried valiantly to swat his brother away, but Dion seemed to unbalance at a particularly focused thrust at the ribs and pulled the two of them down on the floor with a 'thunk' where they promptly began hitting each other. Warren blinked hard, looking over at Aramis who seemed to have been involved in his own little world up to this point, drifting somewhere between complete apathy and divine amusement at the fighting of the two boys on the floor. Warren wondered if he should seperate them.

"What's your middle name?"

"What?" The question was, like most things that seemed to exit Aramis' mouth, completely out of left field and Warren stumbled over the many words he knew for a moment before his middle name surfaced. "Oh! Uh... Maddox. After my uncle."

"Warren Maddox?" Aramis asked, grinning. Warren shrugged, well away of how ridiculous those two names were when thrown together. It was almost as bad as the fact that his parents had named him Warren in the first place.

"Warren Maddox Dursley, actually."

"I see." Aramis seemed to think hard for a moment before swinging his legs around and standing up on his bed. He took up the water pitcher from the bed side table and held it above his head and Warren had a frightening moment where he thought Aramis meant to brain him with the pitcher. Instead, he spoke.

"I hereby christen thee anew as MADDOX. A gift to relieve some of the suffering you must have already experienced being named Warren and with the hopes it will stave off some of the abuse that is to come." He declared, and poured a trickle of water onto the top of Warren's head. He then replaced the pitcher and collapsed back into the pillows, blowing a lock of his lazy brown hair out of his eyes. Warren was unsure of what to say, so stood quietly and closed his mouth.

"That's much better." One of the twins poked his head up over the side of the bed, his hair disheveled and his face flushed but otherwise not looking that worse for wear. Beside him, his brother appeared sporting a fantastic-looking bruise up his left cheek.

"Indeed." The second twin confirmed.

"The name,"

"Warren that is,"

"It's just not very..."

"Musical." They said together, grinning through identical eyes at him again.

"Suggests a helmet actually."

"Or polyester robes."

"We approve!" After their synchronized appreciation of his make-shift baptism the twins seemed to loose interest in the two people they shared a room with, and the idea of fighting each other. Without so much as a word to excuse them they stood up and wandered over to their beds were they promptly fished a number of oddities out of their trunks, put their heads together and proceeded to whisper in a highly conspiritory fashion.

"So... I'm Maddox Dursley now?" Warren asked, wincing at the fumble in the words.

"There's plenty of time to work on your last name, Maddox my friend." Aramis replied, indulgently. "And you'll have to. With your sort of friends, you're going to be a great name. Either because you're going to become rich and powerful with us or because you're going to go to prison for terrible things with us." It was said with that two-sided arrogance and Warren considered telling Aramis that one conversation did not make them life-long friends by anyone's standards and thank you very much.

But he didn't. Because... well... it would be nice to have some friends. Even if it was the twins, cackling on the opposite bed as they moved nefarious trinkets about in preparation for some sort of battle against the forces of Hufflepuff or this lazy-eyed and decidedly eccentric boy sitting across from him.

"Alright then." Maddox replied, sitting on his own bed. Aramis grinned toothily at him and then promptly began talking about quidditch. Maddox didn't follow entirely, but he managed to quote his cousins enough to come off as legitamitley interested. The next day he started introducing himself to people as Maddox. And that was the way it started.


End file.
